


寄养中秋番外

by wwxxx



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxxx/pseuds/wwxxx





	寄养中秋番外

中秋。  
晋冬冬大学入学的第一个中秋节，准备和秦俊逸在A市好好的玩一下。  
坐在地铁上的时候，晋冬冬刷了一下朋友圈，一条江海吊着腿在医院穿着病服比v字的照片晃进眼睛里，他问：“嗯？江海怎么住院了？”  
江海是秦俊逸的大学同学也是寝室室友。开学的时候晋冬冬在自己的学校报到完就被秦俊逸带着在他的警校里参观了一下，警校里的学生都是alpha，女生也带着英气，看起来十分精神。  
江海就是在那个时候认识的，他和秦俊逸在他学校的食堂里吃饭，整个食堂里就只有他一个omega，让他感觉有些压迫。  
江海很热情的坐到他俩旁边，他看出了他的紧张，笑着说不要担心，这里每个人都随身带着alpha抑制剂，虽然攻击性很强，但是自制力也很好的。  
他觉得江海不错，和人互相加了微信，以便以后能多一种和秦俊逸联系的方式。  
前几天还在微信上聊天的人突然不声不响的进了医院，晋冬冬有些惊讶。  
“我打的。”秦俊逸回答波澜不惊，晋冬冬瞪大了眼睛看他，他丝毫不心虚的瞟了对方一眼，说：“看什么？格斗比赛的时候我和他比，不小心，就……”  
秦俊逸现在大二了，在学校学了一年多的格斗，秋季的时候学校举行了格斗比赛。原则是不能伤人，要保留余地，但是并非故意的话又无法处置，按意外来算秦俊逸也摊了不少住院费，但是他没意见。  
“不小心？你是打比赛还是要人命啊？”晋冬冬把手机关上，靠近了秦俊逸，秦俊逸还是一脸无所谓的样子，撒谎被揭穿也无所谓，因为他也不是不小心。  
之前明明就警告过江海，晋冬冬是自己的男朋友，不要打他主意，结果那人死皮赖脸的笑着摇着他和晋冬冬的聊天记录说公平竞争。  
他没那个耐心去看那个聊天记录，实际上也没什么，都是江海没话找话晋冬冬礼貌回答罢了，但是怒火一直窝在心里，因为学校里都是alpha的缘故，打架的话会受严重处分，正好借着格斗比赛让对方长点记性。  
“别说了，”秦俊逸看对方还想说些什么，连忙打断了，说：“把你手机给我。”  
“你干嘛？”没等晋冬冬反应过来，他的手机就被秦俊逸抢走了。手机设了密码锁，秦俊逸试了自己的生日，没能成功，他拧了下眉毛，把他俩的生日都输了进去，这才打开了。  
点开微信，直接把江海的微信删除掉了。  
“哎！你干嘛删了啊？”晋冬冬连忙夺过手机，但已经晚了，账号已经被删除了，他不记得江海的微信号，没法再加了，他问：“你干嘛删了？你不会是在吃醋吧？”  
秦俊逸不说话，面无表情的看着地铁上的小电视。  
“你不会因为这个才把人弄进医院的吧？”晋冬冬晃了晃秦俊逸，对方还是没有反应，他主动的在人脸上亲了一口，觉得有些好笑又有些不可思议，他说：“真的？你不说话就当你承认了。”  
“这月饼看起来很好吃。”秦俊逸指了指电视上做的流心月饼的广告，驴头不对马嘴的回了一句。  
晋冬冬也看向那个广告，说：“嗯看起来是好吃，江海住院了，正好买一点慰问一下。”  
秦俊逸好像被碰到什么弦一样，突然把晋冬冬的手攥到手心里，怕人跑了一样攥得很紧，他扭过头去，发现晋冬冬早就在看他了，张嘴犹豫了半天，才说：“我不许你去。”  
“为什么？”晋冬冬刚才那句就是故意的，现在明知道秦俊逸就是在吃醋，还是假装不知道原因一样问对方。  
“我不许你去。不行。不许你去。”秦俊逸想上前和人接吻，被晋冬冬躲开了，他急了，叫了一声晋冬冬的名字。  
晋冬冬终于忍不住笑出了声音，在秦俊逸的嘴上啄了一下，又吻了一口秦俊逸皱起来的眉头，说：“我跟你都在一起多久了？你吃哪里的飞醋呢？”  
“你不知道他那个样子，你平时都和他在聊什么？”  
“没聊什么呀，都是他问我，我礼貌的回一下。没什么的。”  
“你不能不回吗？”秦俊逸伸手去楼晋冬冬的腰，把他往自己身边拉得更近了些，他说：“他说要和我公平竞争，你选谁？”  
他和秦俊逸高一就在一起，现在是第三个年头了，哪里还有公平竞争选谁的问题？晋冬冬被这个幼稚的问题逗得笑得肩膀都是抖的，回答不上来。  
“说，你选谁？”  
“啊……哈哈哈哈……我想想。”  
“怎么还要想？！”秦俊逸把脸凑近晋冬冬的颈窝咬了一口，放在腰上的手还用了点力气，晋冬冬嫌痒，钻进了秦俊逸怀里。  
等晋冬冬笑完了，脸从秦俊逸怀里探出来，看见对方还是一副忧愁不解的样子更想笑了。  
“你选谁？”他竟然还在纠结这个问题。  
“选你！一直都选你！”晋冬冬没了办法，不说出来估计这事没法翻篇，他说：“这下放心了吧？嗯？”  
秦俊逸满意的勾了嘴角，那点小骄傲的样子晋冬冬一下子就捕捉到眼睛里，他话锋一转，说：“不过你得去医院和人道歉。”  
“为什么？”  
“哪有把人打成那样不道歉的？”  
秦俊逸有些不乐意，还想辩解，他说：“我不是故意的。”  
“你再说一遍？”晋冬冬揪了一下秦俊逸的耳朵。  
秦俊逸扭脸不看他，一副委屈的样子，不知道从哪里学来的，说：“我就是不是故意的。”  
“我不喜欢不愿意承认错误的人。”  
听到晋冬冬说这一句，秦俊逸立马变了态度，说：“好嘛！我去就是了！”  
“好乖。”晋冬冬满意的点点头，想赞赏的亲一口秦俊逸的脸颊，秦俊逸立马把头扭过来衔住了他的嘴唇，温柔但是又充满独占欲的吮了一分多钟才停下。其间一个小孩妈妈带着小孩从晋冬冬旁边的座位站了起来，挑了个比较远的地方坐了下来，还把小孩的脸掰向了别处。  
俩人下了地铁又去汽车站买了去底下县城的车，  
A市三面环山，他那次和荀辞去爬的只不过是比较有名的一座，这次他和秦俊逸准备去一个度假寨，寨子位于山腰上，坐汽车可以上去。  
俩人将近中午的时候出发，到了寨子里已经是下午五点左右了，那里民风很淳朴，女人都穿着当地自己亲自绣的红底彩服带着银饰前来迎接游客，看起来鲜艳又有活力。  
秦俊逸一下车就着急跑了，晋冬冬以为他是想上厕所，站在下车的车站旁边等着，旁边有些纪念品店，里面有些银饰做工很精巧，晋冬冬打算回去的时候再挑一挑。  
等了大概二十多分钟，秦俊逸才喘着气跑回来，天气转凉，不知道从哪里跑出来一头的汗珠。  
晋冬冬那餐巾纸给他擦，秦俊逸不老实，搂着他的腰把他的胯部摁在小腹上磨蹭，晋冬冬白了他一眼。  
两个人兑钱定了一个两夜的温泉酒店，赠送了两天的温泉小汤。是一个露天的小汤池。  
两个人办好手续后把东西放到房间里时候就已经不早了，景点都在比较远的地方，他们打算休息一下明天再玩。  
晋冬冬和秦俊逸一人拿着一条大浴巾去小汤池里面泡着去了。  
是用石头垒成的一个小池子，两个人坐在里面还有些余地，晋冬冬挤在秦俊逸怀里，中秋时的傍晚已经有些凉意，不过温泉的水温刚好。  
他把头靠在秦俊逸的肩膀上看着天空，又想到今天俩人在地铁上的对话，情不自禁就又笑了起来。  
“你笑什么？”秦俊逸把搂着晋冬冬腰部的胳膊收紧，把怀里的人又往自己身上靠了靠，恨不能融进身体里。  
晋冬冬觉得挤，拍了一下秦俊逸的胳膊，没什么作用，他扭了扭腰。  
秦俊逸把胳膊松开，双手箍住把晋冬冬在水里挪了个方向，让他坐在自己腿上面对着自己，他靠近晋冬冬的脖子，在上面狠狠的吮了一口，说：“你笑什么？”  
晋冬冬脖颈那处最敏感，秦俊逸每次吮咬的时候他都觉得痒，他歪了歪脖子，面上的笑还是收不住，眼睛笑眯眯的，与秦俊逸疑惑又别扭的眼神对视。  
“我笑你幼稚。”晋冬冬甩了一把水在秦俊逸脸上，又说：“好歹是比我多上了一年大学的人，怎么这么幼稚？”  
“我怎么幼稚了？”  
晋冬冬还是笑，模仿者刚刚在地铁上秦俊逸的语气，说：“说，选我还是选他？”  
秦俊逸看晋冬冬耍宝的样子自己都觉得有些不好意思，他抓了一把晋冬冬的腰，把脸埋在对方颈窝里猛吸了一口，说：“别说了，这事翻篇了。”  
晋冬冬胳膊抬起来圈者秦俊逸的头，把一撮头发圈在指尖打转，说：“道完歉才算翻篇呢。”  
“好哦。”秦俊逸的声音略哑的响在耳边，在腰上的手开始不老实，渐渐扶到后背顺着脊梁往下滑倒臀缝。  
下身全都泡在水里，穴口有水的滋润，秦俊逸的手在穴边揉了揉，很容易就挤进了一个指节，晋冬冬反射的挺了挺腰，又被秦俊逸另一只手按了下去。  
“别动。”秦俊逸把脸抬了起来，摁着腰的手去摸晋冬冬的头，让他靠在自己肩上。眼前是晋冬冬线条流畅的腰线和埋在他臀缝里的手指。  
中指的第一个指节在里面小幅度的搅了搅，里面的软肉挤压过来又反射性的缩回，水晃荡的声音从下面传上来。  
觉得穴口有些放松，秦俊逸把食指的第一个指节也塞了进去，两指并拢，往里面一齐进发。  
虽然和秦俊逸从第一次到现在已经做过不少次，但每次的开头都有些艰难，手指入侵加上温水灌入的感觉很奇妙，整个小腹都窜上一股热流，好像不是水，更像是精液，晋冬冬受不住的咬了一口秦俊逸的耳垂。  
晋冬冬坐在他的腿跟上扭腰，两个人的小腹相互摩擦着，早就已经勃起。秦俊逸深知两根手指对他来说根本不能做好足够的扩张，无名指指腹在穴口的边缘抚摸了一下，那里明显有些抵触的紧缩了一记，秦俊逸安慰着说好乖放松，渐渐把自己的无名指也挤了进去。  
三根手指已经到了极限，晋冬冬想要弓起腰，但是被秦俊逸压迫的手被迫挺起来，撅着屁股去承受后面挤进来的异物，不自在的哼了起来。  
“好乖好乖。”进去的三根手指因为软肉的挤压被迫拢在一起，秦俊逸弯了弯指节，去刺激穴壁分泌润滑液体，不一会儿，指尖就感受到了比水略微黏腻的触感，omega天性如此。  
晋冬冬现在笑不出来了，秦俊逸alpha费洛蒙的气味随着温泉的蒸汽蒸腾起来环绕在他的脸边，像是想要把他裹起来一样摆脱不掉。他把脸抬来去找秦俊逸的嘴唇，讨好一样的在上面一点一点的啄着，留下自己的口水，还伸出舌头去舔对方的牙齿。  
这样的主动秦俊逸是见识过的，他喜欢看怀里人这么的主动，这表示他需要他。  
“手拿出去。”  
“拿出去干什么？”  
“那个进来。”  
“什么进来？”  
秦俊逸使坏，晋冬冬见惯了懒得理他，把秦俊逸搂的紧紧的，抬腰示意人把手指退出去。  
“这里容易着凉，我们回去做。”秦俊逸把手指慢慢的褪了出来，一手搂着腰一手抬着屁股就把人拖了起来，往房间里走去。  
晋冬冬以为能够进入正题了，他躺在床上看见秦俊逸去包里翻东西，以为是去翻避孕套，结果一件暗红色带着刺绣的的裙子就被他从包里提了出来。  
短旗袍的样式，里面还有一层黑纱。  
他眼睛都要瞪出来了，坐起来问：“这……这是什么？”  
“穿给我看。”秦俊逸把裙子递了过来，把晋冬冬拉起来，叫他穿上。  
“你从哪里弄的？”  
“之前订好的，下车的时候去拿的。”他早就打算好了，他之前就提过想看晋冬冬女装，晋冬冬以为他说开玩笑，每次都会笑着说好。  
“天……”晋冬冬看那条裙子连瞬间更红了些，迟疑着不肯接过去。  
“你不是答应我的吗？”秦俊逸露出了一副可怜相，每次这样他都会心软，咬咬牙就把裙子抓了过去。  
他不是很清楚该怎么穿，里面的黑纱和外面暗红色裙子是分开来的，他先把黑纱套在了身上，房间里是昏黄的，晋冬冬军训完晒得黄了些，但是看起来依然很色情，好像穿了件情趣内衣一样。  
裙子的扣子已经提前解开了，晋冬冬慢慢的套在了黑纱外面，秦俊逸跪在他面前，小心的把裙子上的扣子一个个扣好，扣子对于他的手来说有些小，他其实也不是很熟悉，总是脱手，慢慢的也习惯了。  
“行吗……”  
穿的时候没觉得有什么，等到整套上身的时候开始掬促起来，晋冬冬从床上站起来拉了一下裙尾，裙子并不长，只能略微盖住他的屁股，里面的黑纱比外面的红裙长了半乍，衬得腿很白。  
秦俊逸握着晋冬冬的脚踝一拉，他又重新跌坐在床上，秦俊逸身子一下子扑在他身上，猛的在他颈边闻了一下，说：“还有一件……答应我好不好？”  
“啊？不是穿完了吗？”晋冬冬是在反应不过来，不知道秦俊逸脑子里到底装了多少东西，这次女装就已经叫他很吃惊了，竟然还有。  
“不是，一件事情，你先答应我。”秦俊逸用鼻尖蹭了蹭晋冬冬的耳朵，手上动作也不听，轻轻的抚摸着他的大腿根。  
晋冬冬心里没底，他不着急答应，问：“不会是违法犯罪的吧？”  
“不是。”  
“不会有第三个人吧？”  
“怎么可能？！”秦俊逸把脸抬起来，瞪了一眼晋冬冬。  
“好哦好哦，答应你。”  
“你先闭上眼。”  
晋冬冬乖乖闭眼，秦俊逸从他身上爬了起来，拉着他也坐在床中央，一阵翻包的声音，感觉到人重新坐在自己旁边，身上渐渐被缠绕，绳子摩擦的感觉略过腿根，他颤了一下。  
“别害怕，没事的。”秦俊逸在耳边温声细语的安慰着，说：“把手背到后面。”  
晋冬冬乖乖照做，手腕上传来了尼龙绳子的触感，绳子慢慢缩紧，晋冬冬好像意识到秦俊逸要做什么，慌张的挣开了眼。  
胸前和小腹上面缠了两个结，绕过腿根缠到身后绑住了他的手腕。这个捆法让他只能把两条腿打开，手也只能背到后面去。  
“你……你从哪里学的？”他试着挣了一下，差点仰后倒过去，被秦俊逸扶住了。  
秦俊逸没回答，咬了一下嘴唇，手往裙底下探过去想要挑逗窝在那里已经软了的那团肉，晋冬冬觉得有些没有安全感，把对方的手夹在了腿间。  
意识到了对方的抗拒，他凑上前吻了一口晋冬冬的下巴，说：“我在网上看到的，觉得你这样应该也很好看。实际上确实是这样的。”  
“你可从来没有告诉过我你喜欢这个。”晋冬冬腿还是夹紧着，斜觑着秦俊逸。  
“不算喜欢，想试一试。”说完，秦俊逸靠近去与他接吻，把舌头探进对方的口腔，舌尖顶着对方上颚，晋冬冬觉得痒，张着嘴咽了一口口水，舌头不自主的和秦俊逸的顶在一起。  
“唔嗯……”  
alpha费洛蒙似乎变成了一种味道从舌尖传递到大脑，一股清甜的茶香都成了最烈的春药，晋冬冬本来夹紧的腿也渐渐放松，秦俊逸的手立马就钻了进去，大掌覆着还没有硬起来的肉团揉搓，对方渐渐有了感觉，阴茎慢慢充血，前端的龟头也渐渐硬了起来，连接处的沟谷变得明显，秦俊逸用手指轻轻的搔了一下，晋冬冬呻吟生从嘴里渗出来。  
手从裙子里退出来，秦俊逸用晋冬冬唇舌分离，两只手攥着晋冬冬的脚踝，把人翻了过来背对着自己。  
晋冬冬没有反抗能力，他的手被绑在背后，供血不足有些发麻了，本能的想要睁开稳住身体，结果只能用肩膀支撑着自己的身体，脸侧靠着被子，看向背后秦俊逸要做什么。  
即使是轻轻的在屁股上拍一下，趴着的人都颤的不行，秦俊逸隔着裙子两只手揉着晋冬冬的屁股，入秋了晋冬冬长胖了些，屁股更肉了，像一个成熟的蜜桃。  
他不着急掀开裙子，手指隔着裙子在臀缝间里流连，大概找到穴口的位置会用些力气点一下，晋冬冬的手已经由白到紫了，他上前松了一些。  
“秦俊逸……”动作的限制让晋冬冬焦急，他唤了一声他的名字，对方伏过身来亲吻他的脸颊。  
“我在呢，在呢。”  
“给我松开好不好？”  
“再坚持一下。”秦俊逸重新跪在晋冬冬屁股旁边，推开了屁股上的布料，黑纱很滑，推到腰上还是会滑下来，因为是两腿分开的缘故，两股之间的嫩红穴口在黑纱后若隐若现，勾得秦俊逸嗓子都开始冒火。  
手指伸到黑纱下面探进穴口，那里还和刚刚在温泉里一样湿润，内壁分泌的粘液似乎更多了些，只要指节一探进去就有一股温热的流体朝着手指涌来。  
无需更多的爱抚，大概是因为晋冬冬omega费洛蒙的缘故，秦俊逸早就已经全硬了，他把手指撤出来，把避孕套撕开套好，扶着性器在穴口蹭了一下，慢慢的抵着推了进去，软肉瞬间包裹上来，不给他一点喘息的机会。  
身子底下的人没了动静，连插进去的时候都没听见呻吟，秦俊逸拍了一下晋冬冬的屁股，发现他的肩膀在抖。  
“冬冬？”  
晋冬冬没回答他，刚刚秦俊逸齐根没入的时候他整个腰都在兴奋的抽搐，不能动实在太折磨了，眼泪根本忍不住，直接就逼出来了。  
“冬冬？你没事吧？”秦俊逸靠过去掰晋冬冬的脸，看见身下那小人眼泪汪汪的，眼睫毛湿了连成一撮一撮的，脸颊上也沾了些泪水，心疼坏了，他立马就后悔了，说：“对不起，是我太任性了。”  
有些慌乱的把绳结解开，不顾自己的那家伙还插在人穴里，搂着人的腰就往怀里塞。  
这个动作只会让阴茎进得更深，晋冬冬啊的叫了一声，腿不住的抖了两下。  
“对不起，对不起。”  
“放开我……我想转个身，我想抱着你。”晋冬冬仰着脖子接受秦俊逸安慰和歉疚的吻，被松开的手有了些力气，他反手勾住了对方的下巴，吻了上去。  
秦俊逸慢慢的把人放了下来，绳子已经彻底松了没有束缚力，他扶着晋冬冬的腿从身前跨过去，使他整个人面对着自己。  
“哼啊……”后穴里的阴茎随着姿势的变动在里面也摩擦着转了一下，带动着穴壁绞了一记，晋冬冬忍不住哼了出来。  
“秦俊逸……”晋冬冬张开胳膊，秦俊逸弯下身子抱了过去。  
“对不起，我……”  
刚刚的泪水其实生理性泪水居多，晋冬冬没想到秦俊逸还在道歉，他连忙把人的头按在自己颈窝里，说：“好了好了，我不生你的气。”  
“真的？”  
“骗你干什么？”晋冬冬小声的嘟囔了一句，另一只手向下去按秦俊逸的腰，为了趁早翻篇故意在人耳边挑逗的说了一句：“快一点，干我。”  
显然这一句话对秦俊逸很受用，他抬起脸亲了一口对方还很湿的眼睛，腰部开始用力，刚刚因为换了姿势的原因，阴茎已经退出来小半了，他重新挺腰往里面挤进去。  
“嗯……”生殖腔口被阴茎的顶部碰到了，他俩还没有结番，晋冬冬放不开，身子向后弹了一下，裙子里衬的黑纱很细滑，刮得后背又痒又舒服。  
顶端触及到了腔口软肉，他本能的往里顶弄了两下，晋冬冬以为他要进生殖腔，慌忙的用手推了一下秦俊逸的小腹。  
“别……先别进去……我还没准备好。”  
“我知道，别怕。”  
他现在没有处于发情状态，生殖腔很难进去，可能会伤到他，秦俊逸不会这么冲动。  
穴里的嫩肉裹着茎身，穴壁好像有吸盘一样在他律动的时候紧吸着不放，身下的人会不自觉的扭着自己的屁股帮他寻找自己的敏感点，在终于碰到的时候颤栗的抽搐起来。  
“唔嗯嗯嗯……”大腿上的肌肉控制不住的绷紧，明明想要人进得更深一些却不自觉的向后挺着屁股，上身难耐的挺起来，乳首被对方含进嘴里，乳粒被牙齿细细的撕磨，痛感快感并进。  
秦俊逸一只手扶着晋冬冬的腰省的他逃脱，另一只手抚慰着晋冬冬的前端，大拇指轻轻的压弄着龟头揉搓，马眼处已经漏出了些许透明的黏液，茎身一跳一跳的，是要喷射的预兆。  
秦俊逸加重了刺激，问：“你想射吗？”  
快感来势汹汹，晋冬冬没有机会去考虑，他似乎都能感受到后穴里那根火热皮下血管的跳动，每一次插入都能让他不自觉的缩起来把那根引向更深处，腿根不自觉的发抖，一股情潮随之而来。  
“我……嗯啊……”还没来得及说完话，晋冬冬就情不自禁的呻吟起来。  
秦俊逸在嫩穴规律的紧缩的时候用力往里一记深顶，生殖腔口喷出一股热流，前端也射出了些许乳白色的精液，身下的人从肩膀向上开始泛红，腿岔开在两边却用力的夹着自己的腰，秦俊逸深呼吸了几口才不至于被温热紧缩的穴壁夹射，他手伸向后穴穴口摁压了几下想让对方放松，却发现晋冬冬连会阴处都在痉挛。  
“冬冬，放松。”他安慰诱导了一下，可是对方完全淹没在情潮里爬不出来，无奈之下他只好又开始动作起来。  
晋冬冬显然受不住刚高潮过后又开始的激烈动作，他呜咽了几声想把人推开，可是胳膊已经脱力了，只能勉强挂在人脖子上。  
眼角都开始泛红，眼看又要把人弄哭了，秦俊逸连忙俯下身子和人接吻，一口一个对不起，你再坚持一下。  
呜咽全都噎在嗓子里，晋冬冬咬着嘴唇感受着后面一次次的撞击，后穴还在高潮的余韵里规律的收缩，配合着秦俊逸的动作。  
深顶的时候茎身的前端挤进了些许生殖腔，腔口被刺激得似乎已经能接受了那根火热，在冲撞的时候穴肉还会凑上来将它裹住朝里面引，秦俊逸虽然也将到可还保留着些许清明，每次都会退出来再动作。  
屁股和秦俊逸大腿根撞击的声音越来越响频率也逐渐加大，秦俊逸粗重的喘息打在晋冬冬耳边，耳朵被对方的舌头搅进嘴里撕咬，晋冬冬把脸颊侧过去和人磨蹭，又疼又痒，后面又要重新迎来一波高潮。  
“又来了，你快一点……”  
实际上秦俊逸夜也已经是在边缘了，他以为晋冬冬叫他动作快一点，又加快抽插的速度，怀里人的呻吟被顶得零零散散，在最后一记深顶里彻底消声了。  
如果不是秦俊逸扶着腰，晋冬冬估计脑袋都要撞到床头了，后穴里的阴茎在高潮中开始射精勃动，穴肉也在痉挛紧缩，两个人喘了很长时间才渐渐平静，秦俊逸慢慢从里面退出来，拔出龟头的时候看见晋冬冬的后穴好像挽留一样的又缩了一记，他使坏的把手指又插进去搅了搅，被对方扭着屁股躲开了。  
“别碰它……”  
受到了警告，秦俊逸不在碰了，裙子下摆已经被黏液滴湿，黑纱黏在一起，外裙的红色更深了些。  
他把避孕套摘掉，蓄精囊里已经蓄满了精液，alpha每次射精量都很多。  
晋冬冬看着害羞，叫他赶紧扔掉，秦俊逸还故意拿着在人眼前晃了晃。他没了力气，裙子还是秦俊逸帮忙扒掉的，被抱着进了浴室，对方还有再来一次的欲望，被他推开了，他受不了了，明天还要出去玩呢。  
显然没有这么好打发，最后还是用手给秦俊逸解决了一次，他也没少受罪，后穴被秦俊逸的手指又玩了一遍，非要无赖的说两个人一起来他才开心。  
他骂他神经病，对方餍足了以后吻了一口他的眼睛笑眯眯的说我喜欢你。  
之后中秋节将近尾声，晋冬冬和秦俊逸准备返校了。途中的时候晋冬冬想要给江海选一些慰问品，他看见了地铁上面打广告的那个月饼，想买一盒，被秦俊逸拦下了。秦俊逸选了盒普普通通的月饼，说这个就好了。  
“为什么？”  
“不行，这种普通的就好了。”  
晋冬冬知道秦俊逸还是在小心眼，他笑了笑没说话，把手里拿盒流心月饼放下了。  
到了医院，秦俊逸连医院的大门都不许他进去，只叫他在医院门口等着，他进去就好了。  
“那我怎么知道你有没有道歉？万一你拿着月饼盒子随便扔一个地方呆一会就出来了呢？”  
“不会的。”  
“那你叫我进去。”  
秦俊逸摇了摇头。  
晋冬冬好无奈，他俩从谈恋爱到现在，确实没有出现过第三个人这种情况，这还只是个误会秦俊逸都能敏感成这样，那以后他难道不能和alpha做朋友了吗？  
“那我在病房外面等你，好吗？”  
秦俊逸低头想了半天，才勉勉强强的点了头。  
走到病房外面，秦俊逸拎着盒子准备开门，看着晋冬冬说：“等我出来。”那个样子好像是受了天大的委屈，明明自己是那个冲动把人弄进医院的人。  
大概过了五分钟，人就从病房里出来了，出来的时候气呼呼的，脸和耳朵都在发红，晋冬冬以为他不舒服，连忙问：“怎么了？”  
“明年春季格斗比赛，我还要报名。”  
晋冬冬不知道里面江海又和他说了什么，秦俊逸没和他说，反正他又哄又亲的搞了半个小时，秦俊逸才逐渐的平静下来。他暗暗思忖，这个江海确实需要离远一点了，秦俊逸都道歉了，怎么还能把人弄得气呼呼的，虽然理亏，但是他心里到底还是向着自家的，护短的不行。  
欺负他家的秦俊逸？那可不行。


End file.
